


A žili šťastně až do smrti

by Nejene



Series: Saturnin [2]
Category: Saturnin - Zdeněk Jirotka
Genre: Fluff, M/M, já ne, kdo potřebuje nějaký děj
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nejene/pseuds/Nejene
Summary: Asi většinou jenom krátké úryvky, které budu tak nějak náhodně psát, když na to budu mít náladu. Neslibuju děj. Prostě mi jejich psaní jenom zlepšuje náladu.Ale všechny budou dějově umístěny za mojí první Saturninovskou fanfikcí - Vlastnosti dobrého sluhy. (Takže byste si ji možná chtěli přečíst. Nebo taky ne. Až takový problém to asi nebude.) (Taky to asi znamená, že je to všechno soulmate-AU? Ne, že bych se tomu nějak dál věnovala.)Co se týká návaznosti přímo kapitol, tak v nich určitě budu náhodně skákat skrz roční období podle toho co se mi bude chtít psát.A ještě - kdybyste měli nějaký nápad na kapitolu, nebo něco, co byste chtěli vidět, určitě dejte vědět <3.
Relationships: Jiří Oulický & Barbora Terebová, Saturnin & Barbora Terebová, Saturnin/Jiří Oulický
Series: Saturnin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020075
Kudos: 7





	A žili šťastně až do smrti

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vlastnosti dobrého sluhy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885972) by [Nejene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nejene/pseuds/Nejene). 



Jiří ještě nikdy nepřemýšlel nad tím, že by mohl chtít mít dlouhé vlasy. Ne že by si to nedovedl představit (vždyť nebyl člověk docela bez fantazie), nicméně neměl proč - dlouhé vlasy by přece jenom byly ostrým vybočením ze zaběhlých pořádků jeho světa. A až do této chvíle docela zbytečným.

Jenže věci se můžou nečekaně měnit. A když teď sledoval Saturnina, jak s naprostou precizností na hlavě slečny Barbory soustředěně splétá účes, jaký by se dal čekat spíš na obálce nějakého zahraničního kadeřnického časopisu, než uprostřed louky na českém venkově, dal by cokoliv za to, aby jeho vlasy byly dost dlouhé pro něco takového.

Saturnin seděl v trávě s pokrčenýma nohama a Barbora se zády opírala o jeho holeně, takže měl její hlavu položenou na kolenech a pohodlně se dostal ke všem pramenům jejích oříškových vlasů. Ani jeden z nich nemluvil, ale zavládnutí úplného ticha bránil hlasitý ptačí sbor, kterému Barbora občas odpovídala zapískáním veselé melodie. Nutno podotknout, že kdykoliv to udělala, Jiřímu se po tváři rozlil trochu přiblblý úsměv a Saturninovi zacukaly koutky. Bylo na tom něco nepopiratelně roztomilého. Ovšem je taky důležité říct, že Jiří se vlastně usmíval celou dobu, co Saturnina s Barborou sledoval. Nemohl jinak – Barbořin úsměv a přivřené oči, Saturninův soustředěný výraz a obratné prsty… Mohl by je sledovat celé dny.

Zavrtěl se a rukou si podepřel bradu, aby měl lepší výhled, ale do zorného pole se mu přimotal květ pampelišky. Bezmyšlenkovitě jej druhou rukou utrhl a zmáčkl mezi prsty, čímž si je okamžitě ušpinil od mléka, které vytékalo z porušeného stonku. Ten trochu lepkavý pocit mu v hlavě probudil nějakou myšlenku, kterou ale nedokázal tak docela zachytit. Neochotně přeostřil z dvojice před sebou na žlutý květ ve své ruce a donutil svůj mozek přejít z pohody do které upadl zpět na normální rychlost. Trochu se zamračil a promnul si hnědé skvrny na špičkách prstů. Pokusil se vzpomenout si, kdy měl ruce naposledy špinavé od pampelišek. Muselo ty být ještě v době, kdy byl malý - tehdy je trhával moc rád.

S touhle vzpomínkou se k němu myšlenka vrátila a tentokrát se usídlila přímo uprostřed jeho mysli, kde ji nemohl přehlédnout. Zaujatě se zvedl do sedu a rozhlédl se po svahu na kterém se usadili. Rostla tu spousta pampelišek – jako ostatně skoro všude. Se symbolickým povzdechem se postavil, upustil trochu pomuchlanou květinu a si otřel ruce do kalhot - docela zbytečně, protože skvrny na jeho prstech už dávno zaschly.

Jeho pohyb okamžitě upoutal pozornost Saturnina, který se na něj tázavě otočil. Barbora se pokusila o to samé, ale pak jí došlo, že pohnout hlavou by nejspíš nebyl šťastný nápad a místo toho na něj jen nešikovně zašilhala.

„Jen si potřebuju protáhnout nohy,“ mávl Jiří rukou, aby naznačil, že můžou klidně pokračovat a nevěnovat mu pozornost. Na moment ho zamrzelo, že narušil klidnou chvíli, ale doufal, že to bude stát za to.

Pozvolna přešel za sedící dvojici, aby se jim ztratil z dohledu a začal sbírat pampelišky. Bezmyšlenkovitě si začal u práce tichounce broukat. Saturnina nejspíš uklidnilo, že ho slyší poblíž a už se k němu neotáčel. Barbora se po chvíli přidala k jeho broukání, ale ani spolu nepřehlušili ptáky, kteří to odpoledne zpívali jak šílení.

Vzhledem k množství pampelišek jich měl Jiří brzy plnou náruč a mohl se s nimi usadit do trávy. Dvě z hromádky vytáhl a soustředěně se na ně zadíval. Přece jenom už to byla nějaká doba. Zkusmo je kolem sebe obmotal a když se jeho výtvor okamžitě nerozpadl, pokračoval stejným způsobem dál. Vzpomínky z dětství se mu evidentně vrátily, protože zanedlouho držel v rukou něco co vypadalo, i se chovalo, jako pampeliškový věneček. Zkusil přeměřit jeho velikost na vlastní hlavě a pak ho spokojeně svázal stéblem vysoké trávy a odložil. Potřeboval stihnout ještě jeden.

\----------

Saturnin opatrně zacvakl sponku a upevnil tak poslední pramen na správné místo. „Hotovo.“ Barbora se postavila, vděčně protočila ztuhlými rameny a přejela si prsty po vlasech. „A jak vypadám?“ Otočila se k místu, kde tušila, že sedí Jiří.

Ten se taky postavil a pohybem prstu jí naznačil, aby se zatočila, ať může pořádně zhodnotit její účes. „Krásná jako nikdy. A to už normálně nastavuješ laťku nespravedlivě vysoko.“

Barbora se potěšeně začervenala. Otočila se na Saturnina, který právě z kapsy vylovil její zrcátko a podával jí ho. „Pravda pravdoucí.“

Barbora zčervenala ještě o něco víc a nedočkavě začala zkoumat svůj obraz v zrcátku, které natáčela tak, aby zahlédla co největší část své hlavy. „Saturnine, jestli budeš chtít jednoho dne změnit povolání, hlasuju pro kadeřnictví. Je to krásné.“ Zaklapla zrcátko a široce se usmála. „Děkuji.“ Pak ale neodolala a znovu zrcátko otevřela. „Připadám si jako princezna.“

Jiří využil momentu její nepozornosti a tiše se k ní zezadu přikradl. „Nechť žije princezna Barbora, vládkyně této horské louky.“ Během řeči ji na hlavu posadil věnec pampelišek.

Barbora se k němu vylekaně otočila a ruka jí samovolně vylétla k hlavě a zachránila tak věneček, který by jinak kvůli prudkému pohybu spadnul. Když pochopila, co jí zřejmě posadil na hlavu usmála se, ale stejně věnec ještě sundala a zkontrolovala svůj odhad. „Netušila jsem že umíš plést věnečky,“ prohlásila pobaveně, když si ho opět nasadila na hlavu.

„Učila mě to babička, když jsem byl malý. A když jsem to konečně naučil, nedělal jsem dlouho nic jiného – okolo domu byl vždycky velký kruh vyčištěný od všech pampelišek,“ odpověděl jí Jiří a přešel k Saturninovi stále sedícímu v trávě. Setkal se s jeho pohledem, naklonil se nad něj a s úsměvem mu položil na vlasy druhý věneček. Chtěl odtáhnout ruku, ale Saturnin jí zachytil do své a políbil ho do dlaně. Vzápětí se zašklebil, protože mu na rtech zůstala hořká pachuť pampeliškového mléka, od kterého už měl teď Jiří flekaté celé ruce.

Jiří se chtě nechtě musel jeho výrazu zasmát. Stáhl ruku a schoval ji do kapsy kalhot, „vypadáš kouzelně.“

Saturnin se přestal šklebit a vyrovnal svůj obličej do seriózního výrazu. „Jako princ?“

„Samozřejmě,“ odpověděl mu Jiří a se vší vážností, jaké byl schopen pokýval hlavou.

„Rozhodně,“ doplnila ho v podobném tónu Barbora, která se objevila vedle něho. Zasunula mu své zrcátko do kapsy saka a posadila se vedle Saturnina. „Budeme této louce vládnout společně, Saturnine. A budeme panovat tvrdou rukou.“

Saturnin se k ní otočil a rozhodně přikývl. „Naše vláda bude jistě pamatována po celé generace.“

„Myslím, že bychom měli začít uplatněním našich pravomocí tady nad Jiřím jakožto našim jediným poddaným.“

„V tomto případě budeme ovšem muset začít naší vládu soudem a popravou.“ Saturnin se zatvářil velmi vážně. „Přece jenom se mě před chvílí pokusil otrávit a to se dá považovat za velezradu.“

Jiří rychle přerušil jejich rozhovor, protože se radši nechtěl dozvědět, kam by vedl dál. Měl podezření, že by se dozvěděl o mnoha způsobech popravy, o kterých do té chvíle ani neslyšel a o to nijak nestál. „Člověk je sám korunuje a oni ho chtějí hned popravit. To je tedy systém.“

Barbora se Saturninem se na něj obrátili a oba zároveň po něm vrhli tak dokonale provedený pohrdavý pohled, že se skoro zastyděl, že na ně promluvil bez vyzvání. Barbora se nadechla, ale dřív než stihla promluvit, přerušil ji další hlas.

„Říkal jsem vám, že tady není žádná lítost ani sympatie na místě, pane řediteli.“

„Obávám se, že jste se ve svém odhadu opět nezmýlil, doktore.“

Po svahu k nim kráčeli dědeček a doktor Vlach, který v jedné ruce nesl keramický džbán. Pohled Jiřího, Saturnina i Barbory se okamžitě stočil k podobnému džbánu, který stál docela zapomenutý v trávě několik kroků od nich.

Doktor Vlach se zastavil vedle Jiřího a sledoval jejich provinilé pohledy, načež posmutněle pokýval hlavou. „Pan ředitel si dělal starosti, že se tady kvůli nám prodíráte trním pomalu jako první odvážní cestovatelé hustou a nebezpečnou vegetací rovníkového deštného pralesa, a tady to zatím vypadá spíše na turisty na letní dovolené v luxusním letovisku.“

„Ale my přece jsme na letní dovolené,“ usmál se na něj Jiří.

„To ovšem nic nemění na tom, že sbíráním malin byste si nevydělali ani na slanou vodu,“ zamračil se dědeček. „Doktore myslím, že bychom jim všechnu tu limonádu co jste přinesl měli vypít. Zvláště poté, co jsme vyšplhali tenhle kopec,“ mávl rukou směrem, kde všichni tušili dědečkův dům.

„My jsme podnikli pokus sbírat maliny,“ opřela se Barbora lokty do trávy, „ale Jiří nás zatím nebyl schopný přivést na místo, kde by nějaké rostly.“

„Mě se zdálo, že jdeme nějak špatně, ale doktor Vlach trval na tom, že jste opravdu vyrazili tímto směrem.“ Dědeček se s heknutím svalil do trávy naproti slečně Barboře. Doktor Vlach mu předal džbán a o něco elegantněji se posadil vedle něj. „A jako vždy jsem měl pravdu.“

„Vlastně jsem docela rád,“ prohlásil dědeček a napil se. „Nerad bych se sem štrachal zbytečně.“

„Přísahal bych, že tady kdysi maliny rostly,“ pokrčil Jiří rameny a posadil se mezi Saturnina a dědečka. Vlastně mu jeho omyl nijak nevadil. Měl pocit, že takhle bylo odpoledně hezčí, než kdyby maliníky opravdu našel. Dědeček mu věnoval pohled, který vyjadřoval kritiku k jeho znalostem místního cestopisu, ale stejně mu podal džbán s pitím.

„Ale zase je nemůžeme obviňovat z úplné nečinnosti, pane řediteli,“ prohlásil doktor Vlach s úsměvem. „Jsem si poměrně jistý, že slečna Terebová stihla od odchodu z domu změnit účes.“

Barbora se usmála, opatrně si sundala věneček a natočila hlavu tak, aby si ho doktor mohl prohlédnout. „To Saturnin.“

„Už bych ani neměl být překvapený,“ potřásl doktor Vlach hlavou.

„Dělal i ty věnečky?“ zamračil se dědeček.

„Ne, to Jiří.“

Dědeček se obrátil na Jiřího se zhrozeným výrazem. „To snad ne. Teprve nedávno mi pod okny znovu začaly růst pampelišky. Trvalo to roky!“

Barbora i Jiří se nahlas zasmáli. „Neboj dědečku, tvé pampelišky jsou v bezpečí. Těmhle dvěma už nikdy věnce nepletu – po nasazení se mě pokusili odsoudit k popravě.“

„To byl po celá staletí obvyklý trest za velezradu,“ informoval ho Saturnin tónem, který říkal, že to mohl čekat. Ale Jiří snadno poznal, že doopravdy se baví.

„Saturnin má pravdu,“ prohlásil doktor Vlach a poté pokračoval dlouhým proslovem o trestu smrti, korupci moci a problémech dědičnosti vlády. Skončil prohlášením, že posadit někomu na hlavu zlatý kruh a prohlásit ho z boží vůle vládcem byla už od začátku chyba, jelikož to v dotyčném muselo nutně vzbudit dojem svatozáře a mít krále, který se považuje za svatého nemůže vést k ničemu dobrému.

Během doktorovy řeči vyhrabal Jiří z kapsy Saturninovy vesty pouzdro s cigaretami, jednu vytáhl, a zbytek poslal dokola. Barbora mezitím našla ve svých šatech zapalovač, který k pouzdru patřil a podala mu ho, takže brzy putoval za pouzdrem.

Poté, co doktor domluvil, se dědeček postavil, zašlápl nedopalek a se vzdycháním se protáhl. „Nějak se připozdilo. Obávám se, že dneska z těch malin už nic nebude. Měli bychom se vrátit domů a zkusit štěstí znovu zítra. Tentokrát pod mým vedením.“

Všichni se se souhlasným mumláním pozvedali na nohy a protáhli si ztuhlé končetiny. Slečna Barbora pár kroky přešla k Jiřímu a Saturninovi a oběma jim dala pusu na tvář. „Díky za ten účes. A věneček.“ Usmála se a vyrazila dolů po stráni.

„Asi se budu muset naučit plést věnečky,“ zakroutil doktor Vlach hlavou, než zvedl teď již prázdný džbán a spolu s dědečkem se vydal za Barborou.

Saturnin zvedl z trávy druhý džbán a opět se připojil k Jiřímu. „Taky ti děkuji.“

„A pusu nedostanu?“

Saturnin se tiše zasmál, ale pak mu obtočil ruce kolem krku a políbil ho. „Šťastný?“

„Dokonale.“


End file.
